Sewn
by TheFabulousIggy
Summary: He planned to create an 'Ideal Person' from a corpse.    An idea he had gotten four years earlier from a fiction novel he'd read. The very idea was offensive fueled by nothing more than madness, but Arthur was sure he could do it.  R
1. Preface

I don't Hetalia and I got this idea from a few comic strips lost to the net. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Preface

The year was 1822, and the world was anew with discovery and on going change. Science was becoming a new and festinating subject for many.

Science was the answer and from answers came miracles so many needed.

Among those who sought miracles, was young man by the name of Arthur Kirkland.

A student of the Natural Sciences. His aim was to explain the mysteries of life and to manipulate it.

He came from a small town in England almost three years ago, to study under a university professor named Francis Bonnefoy.

Arthur appeared to be like most students, but his goals where far from the average student.

He planned to create an 'Ideal Person' from a corpse.

An idea he had gotten four years earlier from a fiction novel he'd read. The very idea was offensive fueled by nothing more than madness, but Arthur was sure he could do it.

To hide his experiments and plans, he isolated himself from the natural world, only coming to town for supplies and to visit his friend and professor.


	2. Creation

Chapter 1: Creation

The sun was bright in the vast and green meadow; dew still held to the blades of green and sky blue flowers. Among the flowers laid a boy with honey blond locks and eyes that reflected the deep green field around him. He breathed slowly like the breeze that danced over the grass and flowers and up into the large trees. His heart was calm and steady in his chest, like the stream that flowed close by. He closed his eyes taken in the warmth the sun gave as it caressed his skin and hair. Arthur enjoyed days like this, when time seemed to stand still. In the meadow, it always seemed still. Different from the smoggy and busy streets of home. Arthur took a deep breath, letting the sweet scented air enter his lung and slowly make it's way out pass his lips once again. It was such a beautiful and inspiring place, the only place that Arthur felt complete. The stillness of the timeless meadow was the home for his heart, somewhere he always knew he could seek the joy that the world had stolen from him.

Arthur took another deep breath, taking in the feeling of the lush grass at his finger tips when a noise broke the silence. The noise was a bit distant but growing closer. It was a rhythmic tune, Arthur remember it as the rhyme 'Ladybird Ladybird' . It was a lovely verse, he had been a fan since a child. The voice singing it was also lovely, warm and inviting like a fire on a cold winter night. As the song drew closer, Arthur jerked his eyes opened and pulled himself up at the waist, a scold on face. Who dared intrude on his meadow? Who dared to destroy the sweet silence? He jerked his head around to the small break in trees that stood on the end of the path that lead to the magical place. His heart began beating faster as he waited to see the intruder, the voice only growing louder with the poetry. "Ladybird, ladybird, fly away home~" The singer sung the tall shadowed shape coming into frame now. Arthur pulled his knees up and pushed his hands to the solid ground to stand It was then he was greeted by the strangers appearance. A tall man, stood at the entrance of the meadow, the sun beaming down on him. It looked as though the sun reached out and touched his hair, turning it to the most beautiful shade of blonde. His eyes big and bright against his face, a deep blue, like the ocean. He wore causal clothes for the times, his cream shirt ruffled and dirty at the sleeves, his darker pants able to hide such stains, his feet bare with shoes in hand. The young man seemed to have noticed Arthur at the same time, a smile blooming on his face after a glanced over him. An smile curved by angel's themselves, a gift from heaven.

He raised his hand up and began to wave calling to Arthur a friendly greeting.

Arthur's scold had returned full force having fallen as he looked over the young man. How dare this loud twat ruin this time for him.

"Who are you to feel free to disturb a body at rest!" he spat at the him angrily tasting his own venom as he did.

The stranger looked puzzled by the returned greeting, he'd done nothing wrong, had he?

"I apologize, please excuse me! My name is-"

The crackle of the thunder was what woke Arthur up, bring him back to the present. The lighting flashed in through his window casting shadows over his gruesome surroundings.

He gasp at the first crack, his eyes opening, his forehead and chest covered in sweat despite the cold rain pouring on the other side of the glass. Arthur sat up, his chest heaving and his limps trembling slightly after being woken so abruptly. He reached over to the matches that laid by his bed side table. He brushed his finger against the wood until finding one. He stroked it bring the dim light to life. In the shallow light he searched for his single candle, pressing the lit end to the wick, catching the flame before blower the match out.

Once the candle burned giving more light, Arthur traced his dull eyes over the empty walls, and sober floor board. A lonely groan echo in the walls as the wind cried outside. Arthur swung his legs over the bed side and stood, his feet touching the dirty floor as he grabbed the candle by the holder and headed for the charmer door. This was the night he was waiting for, he swung the door open and rushed though it not worried about closing it. Arthur knew he had to catch this storm, he'd been waiting and if he waited any longer, it would be to late. As he went into the room outside his charmer, he was greeted with the smell of dirt, and death. He'd grown used to the smell, even fond of it. When your surround by death, you feel more alive.

He never felt more alive before then tonight, all his plans and hypotheses where to be put to the test tonight. He'd been told, time and time, he was mad. He was told what he was doing was wrong, sinful. Arthur didn't care anymore, it was time for man to have the power over god now. He smiled widely as he began to prepare the machines he'd built for this project. Arthur knew, there was a good chance it wasn't going to work, after all, he'd read a work of fiction to get the idea. Even so, Arthur had to know. He knew enough about the human body, able to piece together of his own. It took almost a month to get all the pieces, including the heart he had to get overseas. It was worth the time however, if this worked, Arthur would be God. Arthur knew through test that a heart could be started with a shock. The question was, could a heart that had not beat for so long return to life?

It was worth the try, wasn't it? No one would know about it, it was a good few miles from the town where his shack was. No one had much idea what he was planning anyway other than Francis. Even so he didn't believe it could be done, he just seemed to worry more that Arthur believe so strongly he could do it. It was simple enough, corpses, as long as it was fresh, anyone would do. A few more materials, and we had a human body, with blood a brain and a heart. Arthur had already done the hardest part, robbing grave after grave to get his fresh pieces. To him, the hard part was over and now it was time to be rewarded. After getting all the prep done he went to the dirty cream sheet covering his experiment he'd only finished hours before, ridding it off to look at his glorious creation. The body laid still on the wood, it's eyes close but beautiful despite the sticks the covered him. Arthur had worked hard on his creation, like a artiest with a brush Arthur painted his creation to look as close to the beautiful soul that still haunted his dreams every night. The creature was a full man, from head to toe, his skin mostly matching, non of it rotting and all stuck crudely together. Arthur smiled getting a thrill at the sight of him. He knew he was disgusting, even going this far, it was one thing to dream, but to do.

The candle flicked as Arthur prepared to bring the cold, stiff, creature to life. He attached metal plates to be strapped to his rigged to a metal rod he placed outside. One strike and the creature would be shocked. Arthur paced in the dim candle light, his heart pounding with excitement as the thunder cracked once again. Soon, so soon. He thought smiling insanely at he gazed out the window. There was a bright light up of the sky but nothing else. Damnit, it needed to hit, this was the finial stage, if this didn't work, it was never going too. Arthur glared out the wind, cursing the heavens in his mind. He seemed to will another crack of the thunder, Arthur's eyes moved to the rod when a flash happened. He closed his eyes to the harsh light but the jumping corpse cause he to turn eyes wide to see what happened. In the same motion Arthur went to the wood board, looking over the smoking blades on the chest. He made a face as the scent of burning flesh entered his nose. He cursed moving the plates up more on the chest, blowing lightly on the burns. He needed another strike! Just one more! Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before beginning to chant a spell he'd learn from a gypsy years ago. In a way, this was a experiment all it's own. He grew louder with the chat as the thunder cracked once again, a second of silence before the corpse was shocked once again with another strike. Arthur didn't dare open his eyes, able to smell the burning again, he didn't want to break his focus.

After another few minutes, the thunder cracked again, more distance now. Arthur slowly opened his eyes after the second distant crack, knowing he wasn't going to get anymore strikes. From his spot on the floor he looked over at the corpse, his heart skipping a beat when he noticed the chest of the creature expanding. It must have been a trick of the eyes. His brain wanting this creature to live so bad, it was playing tricks on him. Arthur after a moment stepped over and stood over the creature looking down at it. It was still, it's face relaxed as he had been before. He reached down and felt the cold cheek of the monster. He gave a soft sigh, moving his hand and undoing the belts holding the metal plates to it, and removing them. As he did, the chest compressed again, Arthur was sure of it. He looked back up at the creature's face dropping the belt in excitement.

"…wake up." he told him, his own voice sound strange after not using it for so many days.

He waited for a response, after not getting one, he leaded down and pressed his ear to the chest of the monster holding his own breath so he could listen. His heart skipped again when hear the air move shallowly into the lungs and out, a weak heart beat behind the sound.

Oh lord, he'd done it. Arthur pulled back unable to believe it himself. It was a bit surreal. Arthur stumbled back and sat on his chair, staring at the creature he'd truly had brought to life. He remember in the book, and smiled as he murmured to himself. "It's alive…."

Arthur stay up for the rest of the night, to excited to sleep. He had mastered God's work. Arthur eagerly prepared for the creature to wake. He set clothes out for it, some plan pants, a shirt and a coat. He'd pressed on with his plans. He was going to teach the creature, how to speak, read, and even write. He was going to be a father to the beast, be God to it. It was around noon when Arthur began to wonder if the creature would ever wake. It was still breathing sure, but maybe that was all the brain could do for it. After some thought Arthur decided to talk to it, maybe then it's brain would become aware of the world outside.

"You look lovely." he said standing over the creature, stroking it's long blonde locks. "You're truly breathing, and his heart is doing you good." he told it, stroking a few fingers down his cheek.

The corpse didn't seem to respond, but Arthur pressed on.

"I'd like to meet you, properly that is. This so far caps the climax, but I wondering if you would go on to impress me." he said running his thumb over his lips. It was then the creature's eye brow twitched slightly, causing Arthur to jerk his hand back from it's face. Speaking to it was working.

He took a few deep breaths before he spoke again.

"…Wake up, Hey, wake up and look at me." he demanded. Arthur gasped when the monster's eye lids twitched and slowly opened, half way at first, his eyes not able to focus, but after closing them, it opened again. He's eyes where two different shades of blue but still beautiful. They went right to the hovering Arthur, confusion in them and maybe pain. Arthur stared back a soft smile on his face, his heart beating wildly against his chest as he stared at his creature, it was a few minutes before the creature opened it's mouth and began to cough, taking in more air. Arthur smiled widely as he inhaled, the more air the better for the brain, right?

"W-Who are…you?" it asked, it's voice raspy and pained.

Arthur couldn't believe it, this creature spoke. It formed a sentence and spoke it. His heart fluttered as he answered the creature.

"I-I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland…I'm your creator." he told it, stepping to the side offering his hand to him, he wondered if it could move.

The creature stared at the smile then it's eyes moved to the hand offered to him. It's muscles twitch but with a slow trembling hand, the creature reached to Arthur's gripped his hand.


	3. Reason

Reason

The meadow was flooded with the warm glow of the sun, like most days, the flowers bloomed with petals reflecting the skies beauty and the birds sung melodies reporting the enchanting sight to all in ear shout. Among the flowers and lush green grass, the fair-haired, olive eyed gentlemen laid. His body motionless other then the slow expansion of his chest with each soft and sweet scented breath. He was numb, only able to feel the warm breezes dancing over his skin, as the sun embraced his fair and soft features. Arthur had unwisely fallen asleep in the vast meadow. The pages of the books he brought to study, turning in the wind as the laid beside his resting frame. In all truth, it wasn't wasting time when it was in the meadow. This meadow was the place time stood still, where every second counted twice as long. His heart was a slow rhythm in his chest, matching the sound of the flowing stream close by.

"Ladybird, Ladybird fly away home~"

Arthur stirred at the engaging and familiar voice the sung so pleasantly to him.

"Your home is on fire and your children are gone~"

The haunting tone only rose Arthur closer to the surface, bring him back from the abyss of the dream world he had made himself a home in.

"All expect one~"

Arthur felt his lids now, slowly lifting them to be greeted with the harsh yellow in the sky. He blinked a few times, pulling his arm up to cover his eyes. The charming voice pausing in the lingering words of the song, he had just sung.

"I'm sorry…did I wake you?"

Arthur's eyes fluttered opened when he heard glass shattering. The sound frightened him somewhat, pulling him into an alert state right away. He pulled his heavy legs over his bed and pushing himself to his feet, rushing to his chamber door. He grabbed the knob and pulled the profound door open stepping out with a slight shuffle in his step. His eyes searched the room, looking for the source of the sound that sent his heart in a race.

It was the monster, standing there looking at Arthur then down at the mess before him, its hands held out, trembling.

Remarkable. Arthur couldn't think of anything less of his creature. It was extraordinary that this creature was only 'born' a month before and all the advancements it had made in such a short time.

In the beginning, the creature couldn't walk. In truth, the creature had very minimal movement. Arthur had worried he connect a few things wrong, since the creature could barely feel it's skin being caress by such gentle fingers. However, as the days went by, movement came easier to it. Within three days, the creature was beginning to sit up, another two days, it stood, and in a week, it began to take its first steps.

Mentally, the creature was a child. It had a vocabulary similar to a three year old. Interesting enough, the creature seemed to be 'born' with a self identity and was aware it had needs. Arthur thought it to be fascinating the creature could even think, let alone form sentences. It seemed his preparations for the creature had truly paid off.

However, even with all the preparation, Arthur was sure he was going to have to cut the experiment after the first night it had awoken. Some of Arthur's stolen organs didn't function as planned, causing the creature pain. The first night with the live creature was the hardest. The creature's cries could be heard miles away, as its organs worked against it. Arthur stayed up with it throughout the night, protecting it from death's grip the best he could. It was incredible; it seemed the creature was 'born' with a will to live. As the monster grew used to the pain of living, Arthur had more sleep filled nights. The only problem now seemed to be a few torn stitches it would cause to it's self as it gain more motion.

Still, this monster was the discovery of the century. Arthur had learned the secret of life, and now, God was not the only one that could create existence.

Nevertheless the time for his creation to be reviled to the world had not come yet. Arthur first wished to turn him into a true imitation of life, before presenting his findings. Even Francis would have to wait for this. There was no grantee the creature would live much longer anyhow, although the chances seemed to improve with each day.

"Sorry." It spoke as it looked back at Arthur. A childish expression on the creatures face as it wished for Arthur's forgiveness. The soft breathy voice dragged Arthur from his thoughts and to the present moment.

"No harm done." He said smiling warmly at the creature as he walked over stepping carefully over the glass and lightly pressing against the monster, causing it to half step back. "Don't want you to get hurt now do we, I'll have the clean up in a moment." He said briskly as he went to fetch the broom that dwelled in the corner.

The monster watched, lowering it's still trembling limps watching Arthur as he made the move. He's expression was curious, with bright wide eyes absorbing what they could. Arthur returned and began to clean up the mess, the monster's feet shuffling back as it made room for Arthur.

"Thirsty," The creature told him as it watched Arthur clean the mess. Arthur paused slightly then nodded, finishing with the mess before fetching the monster some fresh water. He held the container and brought the opening to the creature's almost blue lips. It drank in gulps a bit running down the chin as it almost inhaled the water. Arthur had to pull back a bit knowing it would drink until sick. Its lips parted as the opening was pulled, its feet shuffling and its trembling hands gripping to Arthur's trying to get just a little more.

"That's enough.' Arthur finally said, pulling it away from him with a firm yank. The monster cold hands recoiled back to its frame, licking its dry lips. Arthur stitched corpse seemed to suffer from sensations of thirst and hungry even when not needed.

Perhaps it was because the creation never felt the quench of thirst, or the fullness of hungry, or maybe it just wished for more, wanting to ensure its once dying limps that they are very much alive. Whatever the reason, it seemed to be something the creation would work out for its self.

Arthur set the container on a nearby table, looking over the creature as its attention turned to the slightly opened window. There was a bit of a streak of sun light on the dull wood floor which seemed to have caught the monster attention.

Arthur smiled at it wondering what was going on in its head. After a moment, he decided he would get to work. Arthur turned and went to find the creature and himself food. Arthur was running low on supplies, most of it rotting or eaten. Arthur decided they would eat the last of the bread, after cutting away the sickly darken parts, Arthur placed a few silence on a plate and returned to the creature whom gazing out the window now.

Perhaps, Arthur's dull and mushy shack wasn't too good for the beast; maybe it was best to walk the creature out into the fresh air. Arthur decided as he made his way to the monster taking it by the long coat sleeve and leaning it to the table. The creature sat and once the food was placed down, it began to stuff the bread into its lips. It barely chewed, eating as if it never ate before, or never would have a chance. Arthur had to stop it, scowling it as he began to cough. The creature looked up at him with an apologetic look but the trembling hands still pressed the dry bread to his broken lips.

Arthur once again had to pull back the source, trying to teach the creation.

"No." he told him firmly scowling as he did, shaking a finger at him.

The creation looked at him tiling it's head slightly before it's lips twitched into a soft smile and it's shaking hand was offered.

"More." It said.

Arthur's heart jumped slightly at the charming, not for the reason that the creation learned to smile, but rather that it looked so much like….

Arthur didn't allow the thought to finish, shaking his head and standing.

"You had enough, let's go for a stroll." He posed, tugging his cream white shirt down slightly, and went for his own coat.

Its smile faded as it watched Arthur move, slowly standing on its own, using the table for support as it's legs adjusted to the weight. The creature had been dressed in the same clothes Arthur had especially prepared for it. A long pair of black slacks that were a bit tore at the ankles. The creature had no shoes and no shirt, since the creature seemed to be unaffected by cold, there was no real point. However, out of simple curtsey the creation wore a long trench coat, with a high collar, able to hide his stitched body.

Once Arthur was ready he went to his creation and softly gripped its arm as it lead him to the door. The creation followed, its eyes on Arthur as he was tugged him along, his trembling legs careful with each step. Arthur opened the door and a rush of sun light shown in and covered Arthur's face. Its eyes widen in surprised, turning its head to the light now, and wincing as the sensitive eyes reacted with pain to the bright beam. Arthur smiled slightly before stepping out into the fresh forest air, pulling his creation with him.

"Don't look into the sun." he warned as he closed the door behind him, glancing at the bewildered creation.

It never seen outside before , never tasted the warm sun or drank in the lush green leaves from the trees. Its heart thumbed a little faster, reacting to the excitement of the new and beautiful place. Arthur watched as his creation slowly walked towards the tree, reaching up to feel the rough bark.

"Pretty isn't it?" Arthur asked glancing around, although it only seen dull to him, he could only imagine was it was like for the creation, what it was once like for him.

"Pretty?" it repeated looking to him, his eyes intense, filled with wonder and awe.

"All of it." Arthur explained gesturing to the nature around the shack.

Its eyes searched the area gestured and once again gave that simple smile.

"Pretty."

Arthur smiled and decided this could be a good teaching express.

"Come on, now, it's time for a lesson.' He told the creation turning and beginning to walk along a path. It followed without hesitation, never wanting to be too far from all it knew.

As creator and creation walked together, Arthur offered a lesson of nature.

"This is a tree." He told him as he passed a few dragging his hand across the trunk. It repeated the same action as it repeated the new word, remember it.

"That's right, and this is grass." He bending down a bit and plucking some grass from the earth.

The creation looked over it.

"Grass." It repeated looking for Arthur approval.

"Yes, yes, and these are flowers." He told him as he turned on a heel to a small pile of flowers and pulling one from the pile. He brought it to his nose and inhaled. "It smells good."

It leaned forward and inhaled the scent as Arthur pressed the flower to his nose.

"Flowers smell good." He told him as he pulled back to taken in the sight of the pink flower.

"Yes…yes…" Arthur told him, handing the flower to him before turning, looking for another object.

"Arthur."

A shiver ran down his spine as he heard the monster call out his name. It wasn't that the creature knew Arthur's name, but rather the way it spoke it. Almost as if cautious to be so casual with the name, like it met far more than a label. Arthur turned back, looking at the creation as its eyes focus on Arthur smaller frame, that soft smile still on the chapped lips of the monster.

"Yes….Arthur Kirkland, your creator." He said, repeating his introduction he had given before.

The creature smiled proudly, the simple yes making it feel happy. After a moment, the creature's smile faded. There was another moment before its wobbly hand came to its chest, looking at Arthur expectantly.

It took Arthur only a moment to understand what the monster was trying to show. The creation wanted to know what it was called. This kind of caught Arthur off guard, he'd never addressed the creature by name, but rather spoke directly to it. To him, it was his creation, his experiment nothing more.

Arthur concerned dismissing his request, simply explaining he was a monster and nothing more. However, the notion seemed rather cruel. After all, wasn't it only fair that this now living being have a title of its own?

A name…a name for this creation; for the mock of life and abomination against God. Arthur could only think of one. He paused a moment longer before stepping closer to the creation, placing a hand on its chest. He gave a soft smile before declaring the name, he would give.

"Alfred, my creation."


End file.
